


Bulma non si arrende

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angelo azzurro [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sentendo Ti voglio tanto bene di Gianna Nannini.[Post-Cell, Pre-Majinbu].Bulma vuole convincere Vegeta a vivere come in una vera famiglia e non solo ad allenarsi.





	Bulma non si arrende

Bulma non si arrende

 

“Vegeta … posso entrare?” domandò Bulma. Bussò un paio di volte sulla parete di ferro della Gravity room. “La luce è spenta, mi fai entrare?” chiese. Sospirò e appoggiò la fronte sulla parete. 

“Amore mio, devi reagire” bisbigliò. Abbassò lo sguardo e osservò il vassoio con due male, una banana, un piatto di ramen e un panino. 

“Trunks ti ha portato di nuovo da mangiare. Ogni tanto potresti fargli il piacere almeno di portartelo dentro. Tanto con la tua velocità non riusciremo a entrare! Ogni volta viene a pranzo e cena per sostituirlo, vuoi sempre farlo soffrire? E’ tuo figlio ed è piccolo” sanci la donna. Tirò un pugno con tutta la sua forza alla parete di ferro, spellandosi le dita e facendosi sanguinare le nocche. 

“Ti vuole bene! E io ti amo! Reagisci! Non vai la dentro per allenarti, perciò potresti dormire anche in camera tua” sibilò l’azzurra. Sospirò e sbatté gli occhi. 

“Non puoi farci pagare per uno sbaglio di Goku” biascicò. Abbassò il capo e le ciocche azzurre le finirono davanti al viso.

-E' inevitabile che la notte soffra troppo nel caso il giorno venga meno- pensò.

"Io ci sono in ogni caso!" gridò. Strinse un pugno e rialzò la testa, conficcando le unghie nel palmo.

"Hai sentito scimmione?! Entrerò nell'oscurità dei tuoi occhi e butterò fuori l'ossessione per quella terza classe!" ululò. La porta si aprì. Vegeta uscì il capo. Gli occhi erano cerchiati di nero, la pelle era ricoperta di sudore e i capelli gli ricadevano ai lati della testa.

"Come lo hai chiamato?" domandò con voce ruaca. Si grattò il mento con la mano coperta dal guanto bianco avvertendo una leggera barba. Bulma ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Beh, se tu sei il principe dei saiyan, questo fa di me una principessa o qualcosa del genere. E sappi che io a Goku l'ho anche messo k.o.". Aggiunse.

-Sparandogli di sorpresa da bambino, ma questo Vegeta non lo sa- rifletté. Il principe dei saiyan sospirò.

"Ho il dubbio che non ti arrenderai mai, gallina" borbottò.

 "Sissignore" rispose secca la donna.


End file.
